Hysteria
School: Necromancy Level 4 Wizard, Sorcerer, Cleric, Oracle, Witch Casting Time: Standard Action Components: V S Range: Short Target: One creature Duration: 1 round per level Saving Throw: Fortitude Spell Resistance: Yes By casting this spell, the caster attempts to send the target into an adrenaline fueled frenzy as they fight for their lives. Upon casting this spell on a target, the caster must first successfully roll a ranged touch attack against them. If the spell hits the target, they must immediately roll a Fortitude save against the spell. If the target fails their save, the spell immediately causes a number of lacerations and bleeding wounds to open on the target and aggravates any already present wounds causing 3d8 damage. The effect of the spell also sends the target into a blood frenzy, causing them to lash out against targets in an attempt to save their own lives. This hysterical rage grants the target +2 Strength and Constitution and a -2 Armor Class. The bonus and penalty increases by +2 for every 5 caster levels to a maximum of +6 Strength and Constitution and -6 Armor Class. The supernatural effect of the wounds also allows the target to make 1 additional melee attack at their highest bonus whenever they engage in a full attack action bonus attack only occurs on a full attack action. The target is unable to deal precision damage, cast spells, make ranged attacks or use any abilities requiring concentration, and must engage a target in melee each round of the effect unless they succeed a Willpower check be made each round the spell is in effect. The targets engaged in melee may be any target, friend or foe, but the affected creature always engages obvious enemies first. While under the effects of this spell, the target is subject to receive bleed damage for every action they make in a round due to the aggravation of the wounds. Immediate and Swift actions cause the target to suffer 1d3 damage. Move actions and Standard actions cause the target to suffer 1d6 bleed damage. Full attack actions deal 2d6 damage. Any combination of actions results in cumulative bleed damage to the target if the target moved and then attacked they would receive 2d6 bleed damage. If the target made their Willpower save at the beginning of their turn they may choose to take no action and thus receive no bleed damage. If the target successfully rolled their initial Fortitude save, then they only receive ½ of the initial 3d8 damage but must endure none of the other effects of the spell. If the target receives a Healing spell, it purges the effects of this spell and ends it Heal checks, however, will not. The target must be able to bleed undead, elementals and constructs are immune to this spell. The duration may be ended voluntarily by the caster at any time. If the target is willing to receive the effects of the spell, then there is no Fortitude saving throw against it. They may, however, attempt a Willpower roll each turn still to govern their actions.